Spikes westerns adventure
by Joseph Sparkle
Summary: Spike, the cmc, and the main 6 go to Appaloosa
1. Chapter 1

**Mlp cowboy. **

**Spike was watching an old western movie Twilight enters his room. **

**"Spike me, the cmc, and the other 5 are going to appaloosa. You have to come too. "she said**

**"What?" Spike said with a "are you fucking kidding me" look on his face.**

**"Yeah"**

**"When we leaving?" Spike groaned**

**"Now" twilight said. **

**Rainbow Dash opened the door on the lower floor.**

**"Hey, slowpokes. You ready? The train leaves in 5 minutes!" She shouted. **

**"Spike we need to go, I've packed your gems and some books for the train, grab some things QUICK" twilight said. **

**After 30seconds they were out the door bolting to the train station. All 10 (not including there pets of course ) of them. They got there just in time. **

**After 14 hours the arrived **

**"We'll I don't know about you fucking daisy pickin' sandwich makers. But while you stand on your stool freakin' out about a mouse, imma go drink!" Spike said **

**Twilight didn't attempt to stop her young dragon from entering the saloon, for she knew the worst they would give him was sugary apple cider. Spike entered the saloon **

**" Costumer!"- The bartender yelled all giddy inside. -"REGINALD!" He shouted in a stern voice. This Reginald started playing the piano.**

**Spike sat down on at the bar**

**"What'll be chap?" The bartender asked **

**"Give me a glass of scotch." Spike said**

**"Ummm, how old are you?"**

**"Two and a half"**

**"We'll I'm sorry sir but I can't give you that scotch."**

**" FUCK! Then get me some sugary cider."**

**Rainbow dash saw the Bartender pouring the cider. She was severely addicted to cider (as we all know) she flew into the bar and tackled the bartender. As a result the apple cider from the cup spilled all over the floor. Rainbow dash got pissed. She started breaking glasses. A gun shot resounded across the saloon. A Stallion with a Stetson, and a sheriff's badge. He was holding a smoking revolver. The bartender hopped up.**

**"Sherif Grayson. How do you do?" The bartender said casually**

**"I'm fine Tommy" the Sherif said **

**"It's Thomas"**

**Rainbow dash brushed broken glass off of her **

**"Hey you little rascal!"- the bartender yelled -"get outta here!" **

**Rainbow dash flew out.**

**"My dearest apologies sir- what was your name, I don't think I caught it." **

**"Don't think I threw it, it's spike."**

**"My dearest apologies sir Spike." **

**The bartender pour a glass of apple cider and handed to spike. Sherif Grayson sat down **

**"Give me whatever ya' got left." He said**

**"Hey, why you still got a revolver?" Spike asked the sherif sipping at the toddlers elixir. **

**"This is the most advanced handgun in the world!" The sherif said **

**The bartender slid a cup to the sherif. **

**"What about the glok, or the m911?"spike asked**

**The bartender Walked over to spike and put his arm around spikes shoulder. He looked up as if he was remembering a great achievement. **

**"A Long time ago, when Luna became nightmare moon, celestia's judgement was quite poor. People were starving! The mortality rate was through the roof! So appaloosa seceded from celestia's rule meant. Us appeloosens decided that a monarchy was no way to sustain a country, so we have a democracy with presidents! But the rest of equestria won't provide us knowledge, nor funding, so were decades behind in technological advancements." He said proudly. **

**"Oh, I see!" Spike said **

**Just then a stallion with a tuxedo and a bowler hat came in, he shot the sherif in the head. **

**"SHERIF!" The bartender shrieked **

**Spike ran to the corpse he put on the sherifs hat, badge, and holster with gun inside. Spike walked forward with his head hanged low. **

**"Howdy pardoner, there's a new sherif in town."**

**Spike drew his gun and shot the crook. **

**"I HERE BY ELECT MYSELF, SHERIF OF APPALOOSA!" Spike declared. **

**Spike walked through town, everyone staring at him with awe. He entered the sherifs office and sits down in the chair **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Deadpool belongs to marvel. The likenesses of onision and his turtle belong to onision.**

**Twilight entered the sherifs office **

**"Spike?" She asked **

**"That's SHERRIF spike!" Spike snapped back **

**"Sherif spike, are you sure this isn't a dangerous job?"**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"You could be ki-"**

**"Twilight, ill come back from hell, I'm like deadpool, I got a close relationship with discord." **

**"Spike-"**

**"Go away!"**

**"I just-" **

**"GONE WITH YOU!"**

**Twilight sighed, then left.**

**As she walked she saw a banner **

**"Signing for president of Appaloosa in bank!" The banner said **

**Twilight walked to the bank. **

**In town square**

**Rainbow dash and applejack were arguing**

**"I'm the strongest pony in equestria!". Rainbow dash said **

**"You wanna bet?" Apple responded **

**Rainbow dash started hitting applejack. **

**Meanwhile**

**Spike was in his office when out the window he saw the fight going on. He grabbed his gun and ran outside. **

**"Hey stop right there!" Spike shouts **

**The two continue to fight. They ran into the saloon. Spike shot out the window and a bottle in The back of the building. Applejack slammed rainbows head on a bottle that was on the bar. Rainbow took a shard of glass and stabbed applejack in the back. Spike ran up the two and waved his gun around. **

**"Stop fighting!"**

**Apple jack punched spike. He fell to the floor. Spike shot his gun at the ceiling. Applejack ran away. A man (human man) came in with a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of 3D glasses with the lens popped out.**

**"Who are you?" Spike asked rising from the floor**

**"My name Is Greg, but most people call me Onision" onision said**

**Rainbow dash walked over to Greg **

**"Hey, didn't you have a turtle?" She asked **

**Onision started fake-crying **

**"Reptar was his name."**

**"So you can take care of my turtle?"**

**"Why can't you?"**

**"I have to attend the Appaloosa games"**

**"Fine"**

**"How about tomorrow?"**

**"Sure!"**

**The next day Rainbow dash went into onision's home. **

**"Alright! Don't worry, tank's in good hands!" Onision exclaimed.**

**"Okay, I'll be back in in a couple hours ." Rainbow Dash responded **

**She then left **

**Onision took out his camera. **

**"Hi guys, I'm onision. Visiting Appaloosa! I'm taking care of Rainbow dash's turtle tank, but I'm calling him reptar 2!" **

**Greg picked up tank **

**"FLY REPTAR FLY!" He shouted**

**He threw tank across the room.**

**Onision turned off the camera. He took out a laptop and started uploading the video to the Internet. He then took out a knife. He sliced a cut down all of tanks legs. He then put tank in a plastic tub, there was a tiny noose, onision put tanks head in it and tightened it. He then filled up the box with mud until it touched the bottom of tanks shell. Greg started to maniacally laugh.**

**"Hahah! The mud will seep into your body! You'll die of infection!"**

**Tank started to try to put his head in the mud.**

**"Don't try to drown yourself! That string prevents it! Hahah!"**

**15 minutes later.**

**Onision examined dead body. **

**He took out his camera again.**

**"Guys, I killed reptar 2,"**

**he said fake crying **

**"I put him In a box that was kind of dirty, and a cut he had got infected and he died. Rainbow Dash doesn't know yet, ill break the news to her when she gets back, I gotta go get a coffin for him."**

**Onision (after uploading it) then went out to get ice-cream. **

**Rainbow dash jumped into the house **

**"Hey! The games ended ear-(gasp)" she said **

**She saw tanks corpse and ran to spikes office**

**"Spike!"**

**Spike tipped up his Stetson.**

**"What."**

**"Greg-"**

**"He requested to the president we call him onision,"**

**"(Grunt) okay! Onision killed tank!"**

**"Are you sure he "killed" him and it wasn't manslaughter?"**

**"He's in a box filled with mud with a noose around his neck!"**

**"Is he home?"**

**"No!"**

**"Alright, go retrieve the carcass, but have a private burial with only your good friends, don't let the word hey out, don't let onision know what's happening, I'm gonna have a chat with Greg" **

**15 minutes later**

**Onision entered his home with an ice cream cone**

**"Hmm hmm hmm I love ice cream!" He said **

**He walked to his bedroom. As he walked past his closet it started to creek open. Spike slipped out now wearing a white with black spotted vest, his Stetson had a gold lining, he had jeans with cowboy boots, and he had two filled pistol holsters. He put one pistol to the back of onisions head, and one to his ass.**

**"I'm gonna blow out your brains, and your shit unless you get outta town." Spike said**

**Onision started really crying **

**1hour later **

**Onision was facing backwards on a horse in front of the town entrance. The whole town was watching him. A bag was tied on his head and his hands were bound. Spike (still wearing his full cowboy outfit) walked up to the horse with a stick **

**"I hear by, banish Greg!"**

**Spike hit the horse with the stick. The horse ran off to the desert. **

**Applejack walked over to spike **

**"Uhh spike, your not gonna wear that getup from now on are ya?" She asked **

**"Of course I am!" Spike said**


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Chapter 3 /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The likenesses of Ben mirranda belong to Ben mirranda. The nostalgia critic belongs to Doug walker, and Linkara belongs to Lewis belongs to Nintendo /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Pinkie pie, I president of Appaloosa, crown you general of our armies!" The mayor of Appaloosa said. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Pinkie saluted and walked to the only fort in Appaloosa. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""General pie!" Said a saluting soldier upon her entrance /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""At ease private"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"She walked through a cellar and went down an elevator. There she was in a room with big computer screens across the stone walls,And rows of computers. The center of the room looked similar to the bridge from Star Trek the original series. With a chair surrounded by computers. The computers were operated by the smartest minds in the country! Pinkie pie sat down in the before mentioned chair /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Ohh government cover ups" she said whimsically. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Later. Spike was walking down the street. He saw two posters. One said /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Twilight sparkle for president!"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The other said /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Two remaining candidates for president, presidential debate tonight in the bank!"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Spike pondered not of twilight running for president he knew that, but he thought "how many candidates were there? How are we already at presidential debates?"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He wondered back to his office. On his way he saw a human teen with an equestria games 2012 shirt on. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Who are you?" Spike asked/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm Ben Miranda! You know, the youtuber my little nostalgia critic,Wait!" Ben said /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He ran to twilight (who was walking down the street)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Read this!" Ben demanded holding a pile of paper /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Uh okay…" twilight said /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Out loud please!"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Twilight started reading /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hello, I'm the nostalgia critic, I remember it so you don't have to?" She read nervously /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He then ran to applejack who was spectating/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You too!" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Applejack took the papers /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hello… and welcome to atop the fourth wall where bad comics burn?"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Ohh silly me with my my-o-fine hat" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"(Seriously in a video he calls his hat my-o-fine) he handed her another stack if papers/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"When applejack read it this time she was slightly more confident/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hello, and welcome to atop the fourth wall where…oh, it's our four year anniversary?" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Ben then started humming the super smash Brothers theme with a smug smile on his face"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Twilight walked up/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hey, Ben your name was?"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Yes, ben's my name, plagiarism's my game!"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Okay well-"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Spike ran up to Ben and threw him to the ground. He put his gun against the back of bens head. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He shouted with the volume of a banshee at Ben /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I told you not to return you fucking pig! You were exiled for the murder of tank!"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Wait? What!" Ben said confused and crying./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Twilight ran up and nudged spike away from Ben. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Spike, this isn't Greg!" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""THEN WHO THE FUCK IS HE?"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""His name is Ben. Oh! It's time for the debate. Come on spike."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Spike followed twilight to the bank. Ben went to the saloon. A man in a big coat and black hat. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hey." The man said /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hi!" Ben said "who are you?"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The man tipped up his hat and he was onision. /div 


End file.
